Currently, enclosures for electronic assemblies such as, for example, solid-state drives (SSDs) may include cast metal structures. However, cast metal structures may be costly to manufacture, may have relatively higher mass or lower stiffness, may require cosmetic finishing, and/or may not allow integration of fastening features such as screwless designs.